1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle gear-type speed changer and a motorcycle speed reducer. The present invention particularly relates to a vehicle gear-type speed changer and a motorcycle speed reducer which include a dog ring for a dog clutch configured to switch on and off transmission of power between a shaft and a speed change gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gear-type speed changer including a dog ring for a dog clutch is configured to lock a plurality of speed change gears so as to be axially unslidable and axially shift the dog ring, so as to change to a desired speed level (JP 2011-112197 A).
In the conventional structure disclosed in JP 2011-112197 A, only a first-level speed change gear having the minimum diameter is provided integrally with an input shaft on the input shaft and the remaining speed change gears are provided separately from the input shaft. This structure accumulates axial dimensional errors among the speed change gears during production and assembly. It is thus difficult to improve axial dimensional accuracy among the speed change gears.